1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source capable of varying a light emitting wavelength in a light source including an organic electroluminescence (organic EL) element or the like.
2. Related Art
An organic EL element using an amorphous thin film made of organic substance has been actively developed in recent years. In a light source for allowing the organic substance of the organic EL element or the like to emit light, it has been difficult to modulate a light emitting wavelength because the width of a light emitting spectrum has been great. For example, in a light source disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 08-315983, a light emitting layer includes an organic light emitting material having a light emitting peak wavelength ranging from 450 nm to 570 nm and a half-value breadth ranging from 100 nm to 200 nm.
Consequently, it has been difficult to use the light source for allowing the organic substance of the organic EL element or the like to emit the light as a light source for performing optical communications at a high speed by a frequency modulating system. Furthermore, since a response speed during the flickering of the light source has ranged from several micro seconds to several hundred micro seconds, it has been difficult to perform the optical communications at the high speed even by a pulse width modulation system or a pulse code modulation system.